Crónicas de una relación
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: La relación de Aomine y Kise es estable, todo es normal y sería perfecto si no existieran pequeños problemas que los molestan de sobremanera, pero al final del día ellos siempre regresan al punto de partida.
1. Chapter 1

_Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia._

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña <strong>"CON VOZ Y VOTO", <strong>por que agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentarios es, como han dicho otras autoras: "como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo".

* * *

><p><strong>TITULO: <strong>_Acosadoras_

**Resumen: **_La relación de Aomine y Kise es estable, todo es normal y sería perfecto si no existiera un pequeño problema con el rubio, un problema que molesta de sobremanera a Aomine… Ese problema llamado club de fans, o acosadoras como las denomina el moreno._

**Personaje: **_Aomine Daiki - Kise Ryota._

**Género: ** _Humor, Romance._

* * *

><p><em>Acosadoras<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aomine Daiki tenía una vida simple. Todas las mañana tenía que ir a la escuela y seguidamente a las prácticas de basquetbol, por las tardes se encontraba con Kise y a veces salían a dar paseos a pedido de su novio, otras simplemente se quedaban en casa, ya sea la suya o del rubio.

Esa tarde se suponía que Ryouta llegaría con películas y algunas compras para pasar el fin de semana en la casa del moreno, hasta ahora todo estaba bien, la casa estaba ordenada, el reproductor de video y la televisión estaban conectados sólo había un pequeño detalle que faltaba y era el rubio que no llegaba. Kise le había enviado un mensaje hace media hora con sus típicas palabras _"Aominechi ya voy, estoy en el supermercado"_ y él llevaba esperándolo desde entonces, estaba molesto, preocupado e indignado ¿Dónde demonios estaba metido el rubio? Ya había marcado a su teléfono tres veces y simplemente no obtenía respuesta, la paciencia no era una virtud del moreno y la poca que tenía estaba por agotarse. Decidido a buscar al rubio abrió la puerta de su casa y un torbellino rubio lo arrasó a dentro para después cerrar la puerta.

Aominechi siento llegar tarde— el rubio jadeaba mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá. Daiki sólo observó por la mirilla y bufó fastidiado por las urracas que se amontonaron frente a su casa. — Estaba en el supermercado cuando salieron de la nada y empezaron a seguirme, sólo pensé en correr pero terminé acorralado y gracias a Kurokochi y Kagamichi me libre de ellas.

Son tan fastidiosas como tú, Kise, no tienes por qué quejarte — El moreno se dirigió a la cocina ignorando las protestas de su novio.

_**.**_

_**.**_

La tarde paso entre risas del rubio y una que otra sonrisa del moreno, la película había sido una buena elección "En el tornado" tenía muy buenas críticas y definitivamente había cumplido sus expectativas. La sesión de besos comenzó a mitad de la película, al principio se contuvieron porque de verdad querían ver la dichosa película pero apenas terminó ellos se dejaron llevar. Los labios de Kise eran suaves y delicados al contacto con la boca del moreno, los jadeos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar conforme la situación aumentaba y el sofá era un excelente sitio para lo que estaba ocurriendo, dientes rosando clavículas, uñas arañando la espalda del moreno, la mano de Aomine rozando los pantalones del rubio, las piernas de Kise alrededor de la cintura de Daiki. Todo era perfecto, la temperatura estaba elevada y entonces sucedió, Aomine sólo volteo la mirada unos segundos al ventanal de la habitación y el infierno se desato.

Los ojos de Daiki visualizaron varias siluetas femeninas amontonadas tras la ventana y la furia no se hizo esperar, tras varios gritos e intentos de Aoimine por cometer homicidio en masa Kise logró calmarlo, claro, no sin antes haber espantado a la bola de acosadoras arpías –como Daiki las llamaba- y levantado a toda la cuadra por el griterío que se armó entre las acosadoras de Kise apenas se hallaron descubiertas.

Aomine sólo se tranquilizó después de que el rubio prometió tratar de solucionar el asunto, conseguir un poco de intimidad y otra larga sesión de besos que acabó con ambos en la cama hasta el amanecer.

* * *

><p>¡Eh! Gracias a las que comentaron y a <em>hikari eternity<em> en especial por haberme señalado mis errores.

Tendrá continuación, porque me nació la inspiración para el fandom de KnB.

Editado

23/09/2014

10:20 p.m.

Hora México


	2. Chapter 2

_Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia._

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Derechos de autor al creador de la imagen, yo sólo la utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>A favor de la campaña "<strong>CON VOZ Y VOTO<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentarios es, como han dicho otras autoras: "_**como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo**_".

¡No me manoseen!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CRÓNICAS DE UAN RELACIÓN<br>**_

**TITULO: **_Revistas_

**Resumen: **_La relación de Aomine y Kise es estable, todo es normal y sería perfecto si no existiera un pequeño problema con el moreno, un problema que molesta de sobremanera a Kise… Ese problema llamado "la colección especial de Aomine". Malditas revistas porno. _

**Personaje: **_Aomine Daiki - Kise Ryota._

**Género: ** _Humor, Romance._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Revistas<em>**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kise Ryouta no era una persona celosa, no, claro que no, él nunca había conocido el significado de esa palabra eso se lo dejaba a Aominecchi, pero por Akashi sino le molesta, conste que dijo molestar, que el moreno le preste más atención a una revista llena de mujeres desnudas que a él que es su novio.

Kise es una persona simple, su vida consiste en jugar basquetbol, modelar, salir con sus amigos y pasar tiempo que su novio, el problema que no deja de molestar al rubio es cuando Aomine –si, nada de Aominecchi porque está molesto con él- en lugar de pasar tiempo con él se dedica a fantasear con mujeres que a kilómetros se les nota lo operadas que están, y recuerden que el rubio no está celoso porque nunca ha sentido celos por nadie, y odia mucho más que no le preste atención cuando le cuenta sobre las nuevas sesiones de modelaje en las que participó pero la gota que derrama el vaso de la paciencia de Kise es cuando Aomine no mira ni por segundos la revista que Kise le muestra en donde ha salido.

Después de salir dando un portazo de la casa del moreno el rubio promete quemar la dichosa "colección especial de Aomine" porque, carajo, esta celoso de esa pila de revistas que le roban la atención de su novio.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minutos después de que el rubio sale de su casa dando un portazo –que seguramente lo escucharon hasta en América– Aomine comienza a reír a carcajadas porque uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es ignorar a Kise cuando se vanagloria frente a él hasta hacerlo enojar y que se vaya hecho un fierecilla indignado. Toma la revista que el rubio le arrojó a la cara antes de irse y la guarda en el cajón de su armario junto a todas las demás revistas que Kise le ha arrojado en ocasiones anteriores y algunas otras que ha comprado o quitado a Tetsu, claro está que el rubio no sabe de esa colección privada de revistas que guarda en secreto. A él le gusta divertirse a costillas de su novio pero la cerecilla del pastel es ver a Kise celoso porque para él vale la pena aguantar los reclamos y zangoloteos que el rubio le da cuando lo ignora porque al final reconciliarse entre las sabanas y con el rubio sacando su lado más salvaje y posesivo es su recompensa.

* * *

><p><em>¡Eh! Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero y les haya gustado la continuación de lo que será una seríe de drabbles sobre este par que para mi destilan feelings *modo fangirl*<em>

_¡Hasta la próxima! _

_PD: No sé cuanto tardaré en actualizar._

**_¿Opina?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia._

**Kuroko no basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Derechos de autor al creador de la imagen, yo sólo la utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

A favor de la campaña "**CON VOZ Y VOTO**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "_**como manosearme la teta, si, LA TETA, y salir** **corriendo**_".

¡No me manoseen!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CRÓNICAS DE UNA RELACIÓN<strong>_

**TITULO: **_Fijación_

**Resumen: **_La relación de Aomine y Kise es estable, todo es normal y sería perfecto si no existiera un pequeño problema con el rubio, joder, que Aomine siente celos de la fijación que tiene Kise por Tetsu._

**Personaje: **_Aomine Daiki – Kise Ryota. _

**Género:** _Humor, Romance._

**Advertencia: **_Uso de lenguaje soez._

* * *

><p><em>Fijación<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaba molesto, joder, que lo estaba. Ese día había empezado bien, es más se atrevía a apostar que todo iba a excelente hasta que su cita con Kise fue interrumpida, está bien ellos no lo hicieron a propósito y eso lo sabe, al igual que sabe que es su culpa por haber llevado al rubio por ese lugar y es que nunca imagino que en el camino al cine se toparían con ese par.

Tetsu y Kagami simplemente aparecieron en su campo de visión y cuando menos lo esperó Kise ya se encontraba saludando y guindándose del brazo de Tetsuya –Si, Tetsuya porque, joder, que está molesto con el jugador fantasma— y él había sido marginado junto a Taiga. Odiaba la fijación que Kise sufría con Tetsu.

Estaba harto de todas las veces que escuchó "Kurokocchi" provenir de los labios del rubio por los últimos minutos y el traidor de Tetsuya no hacía nada para quitar a Kise de su brazo, hasta le seguía la charla al rubio y eso que estaban hablando sobre el pronóstico del clima. Malparido sea el pronóstico del clima ¿qué diablos tenía de interesante? La ridiculez de la charla en sí lo molestaba.

Justo cuando estaba por llamar al rubio para captar su atención este lo volteó a ver y en su mirada leyó sus intenciones. No joder. No lo dejaría, ese día era de ambos, por ningún motivo dejaría que Kise incluyera a Tetsuya y a Kagami en sus planes de convivencia. Antes de que el rubio abriera la boca él ya estaba llevándolo a arrastras muy lejos del dúo de Seirin y juró escuchar las risas de Tetsuya siendo opacadas por las carcajadas de Taiga. Ya se vengaría pero eso sería otro día porque hoy tenía una película que ver junto al rubio que tiene por novio.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Segundos después de ser jalado por Aominecchi una sonrisa surca sus labios y no lo dejará por el resto del día, el moreno esta celoso y eso a él le llena de satisfacción, no por nada pagará las malteadas de Kurokocchi por todo un mes, que dulce es la venganza por haber sido ignorado por el moreno, que Aominecchi aprenda a dejar de ignorarlo por ponerse a ver una revista llena de mujeres exhibiéndose y plagadas de silicona.

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Espero y les haya gustado la continuación de está seríe de drabbles. Es la primera vez que actulizo tan rápido *<strong>logro desbloqueado<strong>* pero es que tengo una obsesión que raya lo insano con este par *modo fangirl peligroso* ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo y eso que se supone debo estar escribiendo el OS de un concurso. _

_Anyway~_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
><em>

_PD: No sé cuanto tardaré en actualizar. _

**_ ¿Review? Enjoy!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia._

**Kuroko no basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Todos los derechos reservados al creador de la imagen, yo sólo la utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>A favor de la campaña "<strong>con voz y voto<strong>" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "_**como manosearme la teta, si, LA TETA, y salir corriendo**__"._

_¡No me manoseen!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CRÓNICAS DE UNA RELACIÓN<strong>_

**TITULO: **_Manosear_

**Resumen: **_La relación de Aomine y Kise es estable, todo es normal y sería perfecto si no existiera un pequeño problema con el moreno, no es que Kise se quejará de que lo manosee, de lo que queja es que Aomine quiera hacerlo en público._

**Personaje: **_Aomine Daiki – Kise Ryota. _

**Género:** _Humor, Romance._

**Advertencia: **_Lime, o intento de ello._

* * *

><p><em>Manosear<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sábado. Glorioso y hermoso día para salir en compañía de su novio y de sus amigos, —que se han colado en lo que era una cita— nunca lo creyó de Kurokocchi y mucho menos de Akashicchi pero todo era culpa del moreno —que se burló de Kagamicchi y el jugador fantasma de Seirin salió en defensa y venganza de su novio— pero ahí estaban, todos los milagros con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo y él aún se pregunta cómo es que todos acabaron por concretar una salida en grupo, o mejor dicho cómo fue que se unieron a lo que era una salida del moreno y suya.

Y ahí estaba él y Aominecchi tratando de salvar su cita, en un rincón de la sala de cine, mientras miran una película de terror a _pedido_ de Akashicchi que sugirió —ordeno– ver _Anabelle_ y ahora que van a mitad de transmisión sabe porque el pelirrojo de Rakuzan ha querido verla, joder que esa _cosa_ era malévola, y es por eso que está casi encima del moreno pero pronto sus miedos son reemplazados por un cosquilleo en su entrepierna y una mano dentro de sus pantalones. Trata, jura que trata de no gemir audiblemente pero la mano de Aominecchi empieza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, en círculos y dando pellizcos sobre su miembro ya erecto, mientras sus labios reparten besos en su cuello y su lengua lame el arete de su oreja causándole escalofríos, y agradece a Kami, Buda, Ala y todos los dioses de los que conoce sus nombres que estén en la parte más oscura de la sala de cine porque no le gustaría tener espectadores. La temperatura parece haber subido en los últimos minutos porque él siente que va a explotar, en algún momento ha empezado a mover las caderas y restregar su cuerpo sobre el del moreno, su mano se ha escurrido bajo la camiseta de Aominecchi y está jugando con sus pezones, busca los labios de su novio en necesidad de un hambriento beso. Mordidas, lamidas y gruñidos se desatan en ambos, siente los labios hinchados de tanto que su novio los ha mordido, en algún momento Aominecchi ha empezado a repartir besos y mordidas por su clavícula y es sólo cuando un gemido escapa de sus labios y Aominecchi se ríe que retoma la consciencia perdida.

Su rostro se calienta y sabe que se ha sonrojado, el moreno lo ha manoseado y no es que le desagrade, lo que le desagrada es que lo manosee en público donde pueden ser descubiertos y eso sería vergonzoso.

Esta excitado y por lo que puede sentir Aominecchi también así que sin ser descubiertos se escabullen de la sala, a mitad de película, y se van al departamento del moreno. La noche es larga y prometedora y ninguno de los dos tiene queja alguna por no haber terminado la película.

* * *

><p><em>¡Nuevamente gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Y por todos los comentarios que he recibido les doy las gracias, me alegra que les guste esta pequeña seríe de drabbles de mis amores. Si son amantes del yaoi tanto como yo les invito a visitar la página de facebook <strong>"Entre sabanas y yaoi" <strong>encontrarán mucho contenido. _

_Estoy actulizando muy seguido, de hecho escribí este drabble ayer pero mi Internet estaba ghei por las lluvias nunca he actualizado tan seguido en mi vida _***lo****gro desbloqueado***_ hasta estoy sorprendida, pero mi musa esta en acción así que hay que aprovecharla._

_Anyway~ mucha palabrería._

_¡Hasta la próxima! Ojalá sea pronto._

_PD: Si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía no duden en avísarme para que edite el contenido._

**_¿Review? Enjoy!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia._

**Kuroko no basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Todos los derechos reservados al creador de la imagen, yo sólo la utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>A favor de la campaña "<strong>con voz y voto<strong>" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "_**como manosearme la teta, si, LA TETA, y salir corriendo**__"._

_¡No me manoseen!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CRÓNICAS DE UNA RELACIÓN<strong>_

**TITULO: **_Casa_

**Resumen: **_La relación de Aomine y Kise es estable, todo es normal y sería perfecto si no existiera un pequeño problema con el rubio, su maldito trabajo, joder, que Aomine detesta que el horario de trabajo de Kise._

**Personaje: **_Aomine Daiki – Kise Ryota. _

**Género:** _Humor, Romance._

**Advertencia: **_Lenguaje soez. Esta vez creo que el Occ se me fue de las manos, posible diabetes._

* * *

><p><em>Casa<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Él no se caracterizaba por su paciencia, joder, que eso era lo que menos poseía, y llevar esperando más de tres horas a Kise era más de lo que Aomine Daiki podía soportar. Era viernes, dichoso y glorioso inicio del paraíso que son los fines de semana y él como novio del rubio que era tenía toda una lista de actividades que planeaba realizar junto a Ryouta y una de ellas y la que más se repetía era follar pero, siempre el maldito pero que no deja de joderle la vida, ahí estaba él, un viernes a las siete de la noche, completamente solo.

Había marcado más de las veces que es permisible para no parecer acosador o, en su caso, novio obsesionado y todas las llamadas eran enviados al correo de voz, —Daiki juró que apenas viera a Kise rompería su teléfono celular porque no sirve para nada— ese día falto a la escuela para poder pasar más tiempo con el rubio, y Kise que se queja de que no le dedica tiempo, y empezar juntos su fin de semana que como ya se les ha hecho costumbre siempre lo pasan en el departamento de Ryouta porque vive solo.

–

–

Decidió intentar una vez más y esta vez tuvo éxito, sólo que no fue como lo planeo y esto enloqueció al moreno ¿qué diablos se creía Kise? ¿qué lo iba a esperar todo el puto tiempo que se le diera la gana? Maldita agencia de modelaje que tiene la culpa del retraso del rubio, estúpido Kise por trabajar horas extras, y malditas mocosas hormonales que hacen que el rubio sea el modelo más solicitado del momento, y no estaba celoso, sólo para aclarar, sólo está furioso con el mundo entero que se dedica a joder su existencia.

Kise le ha respondido y le ha dicho "Aominecchi, perdón pero llegaré un poco tarde, tengo dos sesiones más que acabar" y eso fue la llamada más corta y estúpida que ha tenido con el rubio, mira que si no le dice que está retrasado él no se da cuenta, seguro los jodidos reflectores ya jodieron las neuronas del rubio.

–

–

Ya es pasada las once de la noche, Daiki se ha dormido en el sofá esperando que el rubio llegue y al parecer sigue sin hacer acto de presencia. Decide que irá a buscarlo, las calles son peligrosas a estas horas y aunque está molesto con el idiota del rubio no quiere que le pase nada.

Cuando dobla la calle que lleva hacia el estudio observa a una figura en la lejanía e instintivamente sabe de quién se trata, es Kise, pero no es su rubio lleno de energía, este rubio lleva el saco y la camisa desarreglados, la corbata en la mano y se nota cansado a kilómetros de distancia. Kise ha trabajado por más de nueve horas y eso al moreno le molesta, está seguro que el rubio no se ha alimentado correctamente en todo el día.

Apenas llega a él le da un golpe por ser un idiota descuidado, Ryouta sonríe porque sabe que el moreno está preocupado. Cuando llegan al departamento el rubio se tira en el sofá y le suplica a Aomine por un poco de descanso. El moreno le prepara un baño caliente y lo ayuda a meterse en la tina, lo vigila todo el tiempo que dura el baño porque Kise esta tan cansado que puede dormirse en la tina y el moreno no quiere quedarse sin novio.

Cuando están en la cama, con Kise sobre su pecho, Aomine por fin encuentra alivio a la molestia que sintió todo el día, y cuando siente la respiración acompasada del rubio él deposita un beso en los dorados cabellos y sólo entonces siente que está en casa.

* * *

><p><em>¡Os agradezco nuevamente por haber llegado hasta aquí! Me ahorraré la palabrería porque tengooooo tarea hasta para regalar y discúlpenme por no haber actualizado antes pero mi semana está siendo movida en la universidad. Mañana tengo un exámen sobre la teoría de Piaget, Bruner, Vandura y Vigotsky y no he empezado pero ni a redactarlas porque aparte debo entregar un trabajo sobre ellos.<br>_

_Anyway~ Hasta la próxima_

_PD: ¡GRACIAS A TODOS OS QUE DEJAN ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y COMENTARIOS! _

_PD2: Os prometo que en el próximo habrá lime para aquellas que aman imaginar a este par de amores follando o en situaciones comprometedoras._

_**¿Review? Enjoy!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia._

**Kuroko no basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Facebook y Twitter tampoco son mios**

**Todos los derechos reservados al creador de la imagen, yo sólo la utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>A favor de la campaña "<strong>con voz y voto<strong>" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "_**como manosearme la teta, si, LA TETA, y salir corriendo**__"._

_¡No me manoseen!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CRÓNICAS DE UNA RELACIÓN<strong>_

**TITULO: **_Redes Sociales_

**Resumen: **_La relación de Aomine y Kise es estable, todo es normal y sería perfecto si no existiera un pequeño problema con el moreno, y es que desde que Aomine creo su Facebook no para de publicar en todo el día._

**Personaje: **_Aomine Daiki – Kise Ryota. _

**Género:** _Humor, Romance._

**Advertencia: **_Lenguaje soez. Esta vez creo que el Occ se me fue de las manos. Lime_

* * *

><p><em>Redes Sociales<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los días se estaban haciendo aburridos o al menos el rubio así los sentía, y no es que el hecho de que haya adquirido un extraño odio hacia Facebook sea una de las razones de su aburrimiento, tampoco tiene algo que ver con que Aominecchi esté todo el día publicando tonteras en esa red social. Definitivamente Kise Ryouta no estaba celoso de Facebook, no es que últimamente se pase en twitter solo porque no quiere saber nada de Mark y su estúpida red social. Estúpido Aomine —otra vez está molesto con él— y su maldita nueva manía de tener las manos sobre el celular o sobre la computadora sólo para actualizar sus estados, y aclaro que no es que el rubio quiera esas manos en alguna parte de su anatomía, o vamos a quien quiere engañar claro que quiere que Aomine deje el maldito aparato en paz para que lo folle mientras le susurra palabras sucias al odio.

—

—

Estaba decidido a intentar cualquier cosa, utilizar cualquier artimaña con tal de que el moreno le prestara un poco de atención a su persona así que salir a correr y regresar sudado y avisarle que tomaría una ducha era un plan perfecto, después de todo al moreno le gusta hacerlo en la ducha. Kise espero cinco minutos y Aomine nunca entro, bufo y decidió utilizar el plan de refuerzo, el cual consistía en salir solo con la toalla y pasearse por la cocina para que Daiki lo viera desde el sillón de la sala donde se encontraba acostado. Y una vez más el plan fallo. Ryouta estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando la idea le vino a la mente y como si de una carrera se tratase, tomó sus llaves y le grito a Aomine que saldría con Kurokocchi, es obvio que esperaba alguna reacción de su parte, sin embargo no espero que el moreno simplemente dijera un monosílabo y se empezara a reír de sabrá dios que idiotez de Facebook.

—

—

Decidió dar una vuelta y hacer tiempo, Kurokocchi estaba en una cita con Kagamicchi y no era justo que los interrumpiera sólo porque Aomine no le prestaba atención, joder, que Kise estaba cansado de que el moreno fuera tan desinteresado en su relación.

Cuando creyó que tiempo suficiente había transcurrido decidió volver a la casa de Aomine, esta vez tomaría sus cosas e iría a su departamento a pasar el rato o tal vez tomaría un poco más de trabajo. Estaba deprimido, odiaba que su relación con Aomine fuera un constante sube y baja de días buenos a días nefastos… el sólo quería una relación como la de Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi, miren que hasta Akashi era excelente novio con Furihata.

Entró a la casa tratando se hacer el menor escandalo posible, eran pasadas las once de la noche y seguramente Aomine dormía, casi se infarta cuando la luz del salón principal fue encendida y un cabreado Daiki apareció frente a sus ojos. En un par de segundo ya tenía al moreno encima, besándolo con fiereza, desgarrando su ropa ¿qué le pasaba sí estuvo casi todo el día ignorándolo? No tuvo tiempo de preguntar o formar palabra alguna cuando sintió la mano de Aomine tomar su miembro y empezar a recorrerlo con sus dedos, el bulto en la entrepierna del moreno se presionaba contra su abdomen, los gemidos no tardaron el salir y la excitación a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Los gruñidos del moreno mientras mordisqueaba su cuello eran cantos en sus oídos, el orgasmo estaba próximo y Aomine lo sabía, el rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas ferozmente y cuando estuvo a segundos de tocar el cielo el moreno detuvo su mano, Kise casi llora de la frustración.

—Tendrás que ganarte el orgasmo Kise— la voz de Aomine era mucho más profunda que de costumbre y al rubio lo excitaba más. — Son pasada las once de la noche y sabes que odio que andes tan tarde y solo en las calles, tómalo como tu castigo por preocuparme. — Y tras esas palabras desapareció tras el umbral del dormitorio que compartían.

Paralizado en su sitio el rubio comenzó a carcajearse, pensar que estuvo todo el día tratando de conseguir la atención de Aomine cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era cabrearlo un poco. Corriendo hasta la habitación Ryouta estaba feliz por haberle ganado la atención de su novio a la estúpida red social, la noche era larga y prometedora y él no la desaprovecharía.

* * *

><p><em>¡Lo prometí y aquí lo tienen! Discúlpenme por haber tardado pero entre la universidad y la depresión post manga final de Naruto me están acabando.<em>

_Anyway~ disfruten y hasta la próxima._

**_¿Review? Enjoy!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia._

**Kuroko no basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Todos los derechos reservados al creador de la imagen, yo sólo la utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>A favor de la campaña "<strong>con voz y voto<strong>" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "_**como manosearme la teta, si, LA TETA, y salir corriendo**__"._

_¡No me manoseen!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CRÓNICAS DE UNA RELACIÓN<strong>_

**TITULO: **_Cocinar_

**Resumen: **_La relación de Aomine y Kise es estable, todo es normal y sería perfecto si no existiera un pequeño problema con el rubio, y es que cocinar no es lo suyo. Aomine no quiere morir envenenado pero tampoco quiere herir a su novio._

**Personaje: **_Aomine Daiki – Kise Ryota. _

**Género:** _Humor, Romance._

**Advertencia: **_Lenguaje soez. Esta vez creo que el Occ se me fue de las manos. Lime casi rayando a lemon._

* * *

><p><em>Cocinar<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aomine Daiki sólo quería comer, ya saben, comprar algo y calentarlo en el microondas; sin embargo nunca creyó que Kise Ryouta, su novio, se ofreciera a cocinar. No es que sea malo el detalle del rubio hacia su persona, no, lo que lo tiene desquiciado es que Ryouta es un peligro en la cocina. La última vez que Kise cocinó termino con dolor estomacal todo un día y no hablemos de la vez que casi incendia la cocina.

Es por eso que el moreno ha decidido vigilarlo muy de cerca esta vez, quiere asegurarse que no incendie nada y que no se lastime; resultar intoxicado es otro problema pero ese no sabe cómo solucionarlo.

—

—

Para su infinita sorpresa todo va normal. Kise está cortando perfectamente las verduras, la sartén está a fuego lento mientras se fríen las salchichas, las papas están en el horno y las revisa cada determinado tiempo. Su vista se posa en el rubio que tiene por novio ¿cuándo aprendió a cocinar? Es la pregunta que ronda su mente y está por expresar sus dudas cuando en un descuido de Kise se corta el dedo, el gemido que su novio a proferido y el hecho de que instintivamente haya metido su dedo a la boca no debería excitarle, pero que le den sino lo hace.

Kise ha lavado la herida y le ha puesto una bandita y él no se ha movido ningún centímetro de lo excitado que se encuentra ¿desde cuándo ver a Ryouta cocinar lo excita? No lo sabe, pero le encantaría verlo más seguido.

En un impulso se posa tras su novio y comienza a besar su cuello, los suaves gemidos que salen de su boca son un incentivo a su erección, comienza a pasar sus manos por el broche del pantalón del rubio y en un instante su mano se posa alrededor de la base del miembro del rubio. Fuego se dispara a través de las venas de Kise, dejando atrás los restos de su deseo de cocinar. Sus piernas se sienten como fideos. Kise se tambalea, colocando una mano en la pared por encima del moreno, apoyándose. Hipnotizado se queda mirando a Aominecchi jugando con su miembro.

Aomine abandonó el miembro del rubio y se dejó caer de rodillas para presionar su boca abierta en el miembro del rubio.

Kise sorbió aire de manera estrangulada, oleadas de placer lo recorrieron, miró hacia abajo a la excitante vista, el calor húmedo de la respiración de Aimonecchi se filtraba a través de su bóxer. El moreno mordió su paso desde la base de la erección de Kise hasta la punta y raspó suavemente con sus dientes a través de la sensible cabeza.

Kise agarró el hombro del moreno, temblando con la necesidad de clavarlo más cerca. — Aominecchi —dijo con la voz ronca.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras incoherentes que Kise soltaba, con un rápido movimiento, Aomine sacó el miembro del rubio y se la tragó entera.

Y ese fue el final de la vida como Kise la había conocido. Estaba tocando el sol con la punta de los dedos y quería arder hasta explotar en miles de partículas.

Los ojos de Kise se pusieron en blanco, y en algún momento de la noche comenzó a temblar porque el suelo debajo de ellos se tambaleó. Aomine balanceaba la cabeza arriba y abajo, rítmicamente en una danza erótica, ensalivando a su paso, y lo que se suponía que sería un intento de objeción —por la cena— salió de Kise tan débil que se desvaneció en el aire.

—Joder.

Con una mano envuelta alrededor de la base del miembro de Kise, Aomine dejó de chuparla para lamerla desde la base hasta la punta de nuevo. —Llegaremos a joder, te lo prometo.

Kise no estaba seguro, pero podría haber dejado escapar un gemido ante las palabras pronunciadas con voz ronca de Aomine. El moreno estaba ahora mamándosela como si hubiera esperado toda su vida para poner las manos y la boca sobre él.

Nunca se había sentido tan adorado.

La cabeza de Aomine se balanceaba en serio ahora, como si no pudiera tener suficiente. El calor húmedo de su boca, el trazo reverente de su lengua, y esa increíble, increíble succión, arrastró a Kise más cerca del inevitable final. Aomine parecía decidido a chupar el orgasmo de Kise.

Jadeando en busca de aire, Kise colocó la palma de su mano en la cara de Aomine y arrastró el pulgar a través de la suave mejilla, acariciando cerca de esos fascinantes labios estirados firmemente a su alrededor. El moreno se movía arriba y abajo a lo largo de la piel resbaladiza, tomándolo profundamente. Cuando el dedo de Kise tocó donde sus cuerpos se unían, casi se corrió.

—Aominecchi — gimió.

Faltaba tan poco para que el nirvana los sucumbiera en sus garras cuando un peculiar olor azotó en las narices de ambos, un olor a humo y entonces lo recordaron; la estufa estaba encendida.

—

—

Un extintor de fuego y varios gritos más tarde todo estaba bajo control, habían evitado que el fuego se propagara e incendiara todo el departamento, lo que los hubiera llevado a tener que llamar a los bomberos, la policía y sobre todo a explicar cómo se suscitó la situación; definitivamente ninguno de los dos quería eso.

Aomine Daiki había reafirmado lo que ya sabía; Kise y la cocina estarían prohibidos a partir de ahora, a menos claro que utilizaran la cocina con otros propósitos que el de cocinar.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, cómoestán ?)! Con este drabble doy por terminada esta serie, le tengo un cariño inmenso por ser el primer yaoi escrito y sobre todo por ser lo primero que termino <em>_***logro desbloqueado***_

_Lamento haber tardado pero he tenido una semana estresante. Lo único bueno es que se acercan las vacaciones ¿qué planes tienen? ¡Yo me he propuesto tener 30 escritos en mi perfil, sólo me faltan 5, creo! Y ver mucho anime, obvio tengo que aprovechar porque el semestre próximo tendré prácticas en el preescolar. _

_Anyway~ mucha palabrería _

_¡Hasta la próxima! Porque no crean que me dejaran de ver por estos lares._

_PD: Si quieren un ¿epílogo? díganme para que lo haga y para darles las gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de este pequeño proyecto; ustedes tomarán la desición de si quieren lemon o no... Chachachachan~ Ustedes deciden qué contendrá el epílogo, si gustan dejarme una sugerencia o idea para el epílogo serán bienvenidas._

_**¿Review? Enjoy!**_


End file.
